This invention relates to an outboard motor and more particularly to a mounting arrangement for the outboard motor that facilitates its tilt and trim movement to provide stability and good support and also that permits the use of conduits that extend from components carried by the lower portion of the outboard motor to external devices while minimizing length and permitting the tilt and trim movement without obstruction to the conduit.
It is generally known that outboard motors are supported on the transom of a watercraft and the propulsion unit portion of the outboard motor is movable about a vertically extending steering axis for steering of the outboard motor and the associated watercraft and for tilt and trim movement so as to adjust the angle of attack of the propeller or propulsion unit and also so as to permit the propulsion unit so as to be raised out of the water. Thus, the movement of the propulsion unit relative to its connection to the watercraft requires movement in two distinct planes about two generally perpendicular axes.
It is desirable that the steering and tilt and trim movement be permitted relatively freely but it is also necessary that the side thrust and side loading on the outboard motor be well absorbed so as to provide insurance against wear on the members that form both the tilt and the steering axes.
Generally, the clamping bracket which is affixed to the transom of the watercraft has a pair of side plates that have a series of spaced apertures for receiving a trim pin for taking the forward thrust of the drive and for permitting trim adjustment in the maximum trim-down position. However, the pivot pin for the tilt operation must absorb large portions of the side thrust and this can placed unduly high wear on the trim pin.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved mounting arrangement for an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved side force taking arrangement that cooperates between the clamping bracket and the swivel bracket so as to accommodate side forces in the normal trim range of movement.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved side thrust taking arrangement between the clamping bracket and the swivel bracket which does not restrict the degree of steering movement of the outboard motor.
In addition to the thrust taking and wear problem, there is also the necessity to provide certain connections or conduits that extend between portions of the outboard motor and the interior of the watercraft. For example, a speed sensor of the pitot type is frequently used. In this type of device, the sensor is positioned at the forward portion of the lower unit. The sensor output is transmitted through either an electrical conductor or as a fluid pressure through a fluid conduit to an instrument mounted in the interior of the watercraft.
The conduit or conductor must accommodate both the tilt movement, the trim movement and also the steering movement. This can present significant problems, particularly that of binding or damage to the transmitter.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved conductor arrangement for conducting signals or electricity from the lower unit to the watercraft without binding or obstruction of the tilt and trim and steering movement.
Many times the outboard motor is provided with an electro-hydraulic system for assisting in the trim and tilt movement. Generally, this includes a reversible electric motor that drives a reversible hydraulic pump for supplying hydraulic fluid to the tilt and trim mechanism. Again, this requires electrical conductors to extend from the electric motor to the interior of the watercraft for control purposes. These conductors should be neatly arranged but also should be constructed so that they do not provide binding or unsightly appearance when the outboard motor is steered or effects tilt and trim.